1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device including a reflective display region and a transmissive display region, a method for producing the liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among liquid crystal devices, there is known a liquid crystal display including an array substrate having a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of signal lines mutually intersecting and an opposing substrate located on an opposite side of a liquid crystal layer from the array substrate. At intersections between the scan lines and the signal lines are provided respective pixels of red, blue, and green, each having a reflecting section having an external-light reflecting unit and a phase difference film. In the liquid crystal display, when phase difference values of the phase difference films in the respective red, blue, and green pixels are represented by rR, rG, and rB, respectively, at least one of expressions: rR>rG; rG>rB and rR>rB holds true, as well as expressions: 120 nm<rR<180 nm; 110 nm<rG<170 nm; and 80 nm<rB<140 nm hold true (See JP-A-2006-292847).
In the liquid crystal display above, the phase difference values of the pixels are defined by considering optical characteristics of the respective red, blue, and green pixels, thereby preventing contrast ratio reduction and reducing coloring upon reflective display.
In addition, there is known another liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal layer and a first and a second substrate sandwiching the liquid crystal layer therebetween. A single pixel has a reflective display section and a transmissive display section therein. In the reflective display section, the liquid crystal layer has a retardation of ¼ wavelength and a phase difference plate has a retardation of ½ wavelength (See JP-A-2005-338256).
The liquid crystal display described above as the other example is a so-called semi-transmissive in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD. With the optical design as above, the display is proposed to realize a wide viewing angle equivalent to that of a transmissive IPS mode LCD.
In the liquid crystal displays disclosed, the phase difference film or the phase difference plate is disposed at a side facing the liquid crystal layer. JP-A-2006-292847 discloses an example of a method for forming such a built-in-type phase difference film. In the method, a mixture of a liquid crystalline high polymer and a photosensitive resin is applied on a substrate to perform pattering by photo-etching.
In the method for forming the phase difference film described above, however, patterning by photo-etching is likely to vary a film thickness at an outer periphery of the phase difference film. Thereby, a phase difference value changes with the varied film thickness, which can result in contrast reduction due to light leakage in actual display.
In addition, the phase difference film needs to be patterned in accordance with the red, blue, and green pixels, which complicates a production process of the display.
Furthermore, the patterning by photo-etching leads to wasted use of most of a material for the phase difference film.